IR imaging was used to monitor porcine kidneys. Kidneys were placed on a hypothermic PP machine for 14 hours. Each kidney was cannulated and placed on an individual cassette primed with Belzer Machine Perfusion Solution, while perfusate temperature (T degrees C), pressure, V, and R were recorded for each kidney. An IR camera was focused on the anterior surface of each kidney. This device is sensitive to 0.02 degree C change at 3-5 micron wavelengths. Images were collected every 5 sec. The degree of perfusion homogeneity was assessed. IR assessment of temperature correlates negatively with gross flow and positively with gross intrarenal resistance. Additionally, IR evaluation revealed inhomogeneous perfusion that improved over time with PP and was not evident by standard measurements of flow and resistance.